End of Year Awards
The End of Year Awards are a number of awards given to workers who excelled in their performance over the year. The first award was the Wrestler Of The Year award, with the first award being given in 1985. Recently, numerous awards were added, as the Tag Team Of The Year award, the Manager Of The Year award, the Referee Of The Year award and so on. It also awards companies who excelled during the year. Wrestler Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world based on the quality of a wrestler's performances. To be eligible, a person must have wrestled a minimum of ten matches. *1985: Elemental *1986: Elemental (2) *1987: Haruki Kudo *1988: Crippler Ray Kingman *1989: Haruki Kudo (2) *1990: Yosuke Narita *1991: Sam Keith *1992: Yosuke Narita (2) *1993: Sam Keith (2) *1994: Dark Angel *1995: Dan Stone Jr *1996: Tadiyuki Kikkawa *1997: Koryusai Kitoaji *1998: Duane Stone *1999: Sean McFly *2000: Bryan Vessey *2001: Jeremy Stone *2002: Sean McFly (2) *2003: Jeremy Stone (2) *2004: Jeremy Stone (3) *2005: Tommy Cornell *2006: Shuji Inukai *2007: Yoshimi Mushashibo *2008: Yoshimi Mushashibo (2) *2009: PRIDE Koiso *2010: Steve DeColt *2011: Champagne Lover *2012: Champagne Lover (2) *2013: Champagne Lover (3) *2014: Kozue Kawashima *2015: Champagne Lover (4) Tag Team Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world based on the quality of a team's performances. To be eligible, the team must have wrestled a minimum of five matches together as a team. *2010: Team Dynasty 2000 (Shuji Inukai & Yoshimi Mushashibo *2011: Black Magic (Yasuhiko Taira & Yasunobu Masuno *2012: The New Wave (Guide & Scout) *2013: Kawate & Shiraishi (Sanetomo Shiraishi & Sessue Kawate) *2014: Masked Lightening (Ultra Spark Jr & Velocidad) *2015: Muruyama & Ugaki (Ryoma Muruyama & Masaru Ugaki) Young Wrestler Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world based on the quality of a wrestler's performances. To be eligible, a person must have wrestled a minimum of five matches, and be under 24 years of age during the previous year. *2010: Bussho Makiguchi *2011: Chojiro Kitoaki *2012: Matthew Keith *2013: Bussho Makiguchi (2) *2014: Jay Chord *2015: KC Glenn Veteran Wrestler Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world based on the quality of a wrestler's performances. To be eligible, a person must have wrestled a minimum of five matches, and be over 42 years of age during the previous year. *2010: Jeremy Stone *2011: Haruki Kudo *2012: KOKI Ishibashi *2013: Masaaki Okazaki *2014: Christian Faith *2015: Eisaku Kunomasu Female Wrestler Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world based on the quality of a wrestler's performances. To be eligible, a female worker must have wrestled a minimum of five matches. *2010: DEVIL Karube *2011: DEVIL Karube (2) *2012: Shiori Jippensha *2013: Raven Nightfall *2014: Shiori Jippensha (2) *2015: Yuma Maruya Independent Wrestler Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world based on the quality of a wrestler's performances. To be eligible, a person must have wrestled a minimum of five matches on independent cards. *2010: Hidekazu *2011: Paul Steadyfast *2012: Hirokumi Saito *2013: Akima Brave *2014: Fumihiro Ota *2015: Remmy Skye Company Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world based on the performances of companies. To be eligible, a company must have held at least ten shows. *2010: North Of The Border Pro Wrestling *2011: Supreme Wrestling Federation *2012: Burning Hammer of the Wrestling Gods *2013: South Of The Border Pro Wrestling *2014: South Of The Border Pro Wrestling (2) *2015: United States Pro Wrestling Most Improved Company Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world based on increases in popularity. To be eligible, a company must have been active all year long. *2010: South Of The Border Pro Wrestling *2011: 21st Century Wrestling *2012: Black Canvas Grappling *2013: Black Canvas Grappling (2) *2014: World Level Wrestling *2015: Black Canvas Grappling (3) Manager Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world to the best manager. To be eligible, a person must have appeared on at least ten shows while being pushed as a manager. *2010: Jessie *2011: Laura Catherine Huggins *2012: Jenny Playmate *2013: Emma Chase *2014: Max Guffin *2015: Dawn Gemmell Announcer Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world to the best announcer. To be eligible, a person must have appeared on at least ten shows while being pushed as an announcer. *2010: Duane Fry *2011: Tommy London *2012: Duane Fry (2) *2013: Duane Fry (3) *2014: Peter Michaels *2015: Duane Fry (4) Colour Commentator Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world to the best colour commentator. To be eligible, a person must have appeared on at least ten shows while being pushed as a colour commentator. *2010: Emma Chase *2011: Emma Chase (2) *2012: Emma Chase (3) *2013: Adrian Garcia *2014: Kyle Rhodes *2015: Emily McQueen Referee Of The Year This title is awarded by wrestling journalists around the world to the best referee. To be eligible, a person must have appeared on at least ten shows while being pushed as a referee. *2010: Sam Sparrow *2011: Darren Smith *2012: Darren Smith (2) *2013: Rsy Johnson *2014: Darren Smith (3) *2015: Eugene Williams Category:Awards